Computer networks can be used to allow networked devices, such as personal computers, servers, and data storage devices to exchange data. Computer networks often include intermediary datapath devices such as network switches, gateways, and routers, to flow traffic along selected datapaths for routing data between networked devices. Some intermediary datapath devices can process data received by the device by modifying metadata information of the data or by copying the data.